<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of the Gods by GoldMoonFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745832">House of the Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldMoonFlower/pseuds/GoldMoonFlower'>GoldMoonFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldMoonFlower/pseuds/GoldMoonFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She married the prince and became Queen. Her husband rules with a strong and gentle hand. She is learning what her role as queen means. Her new maid seems to have eyes for her husband. Her husband has eyes only for her. And she? She has her eyes on keeping her crown.</p>
<p>*This is my first story so any suggestions for how to continue and have it flow would be nice!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a new story that I came up with during class. I really like this but don't know how to go about the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The song was soft and beautiful. And yet it was also angry and scared. Like she couldn't convey her true feelings any other way than the song.<br/>

Her ruby gem eyes seemed to be burning with a fire behind them, yet they were soft as she looked at the man that sat on one of two thrones.<br/>

Her long black braided raven hair was smooth and neat. Not a hair out of place. Small soft wave strands moved in front of her ears with each breath and movement.<br/>

The red ribbon at the end stood out against her black hair and cream white dress. The small elegant crown stood out softly on her head. It was silver and looked like tree branches woven together with glass beads and pearls placed around it. Her nails were clean and short. The soft color made her hands look small and weak. But you would never know that she had used those nails and fingers to kill her mother when she was 10. The gold engagement band on her left hand rested nicely with the teardrop ruby wedding ring that had three small diamonds on each side that formed a small triangle. The cream-white lace flowed from her waist down to behind her. It rested in a wide "U" form behind her. The bodice fit nicely and had long thin lace sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The bottom of the dress swam into a lovely ball gown from mid-thigh down to the smooth stone floor. On her waist sat a small belt made of white flowers. Inside and around the flowers were small crystals. Her low heeled white shoes had a line of pearls going from the small white bow in the center of the shoes up to her ankles. The toes peeked through the front holes. The strap around her ankles was closed with a small gold buckle. One on each side of her ankle. Around her neck hung a delicate ruby rain dropped neckless. 11 rubies hung from smallest to biggest in descending order. Her ears held the matching raindrop earrings. Her soft pink lips stood out against her soft white teeth. Her small nose fit on her smooth cream-colored skin. Her voice began to have a hypnotic tone as she came close to the end of her song.<br/>
As she finished the final note her eyes were no longer soft. They only held fire and anger at the man before her.<br/>

Off to one of the sides of the throne room stood two men that held her looks. One was an older man with slightly graying hair. The other was in his late 30's or 40's. His raven hair was pulled into a low ponytail that fell straight down to his shoulder blades. The older one, her father, nodded slightly. The other, her older brother, just narrowed his eyes at her. She looked back at the man on the throne. He was now standing at the bottom of the three red rugged steps that led to the matching chairs. As she took a step towards him she felt her anger begin to grow. This was his fault. She was here because of him and his stupid idea of power. She was here because he had wanted to have a wife that was from a powerful family. She was here because her father had said yes. She was here because she had no choice. As she reached her new husband, the "Powerful" King, she felt her idea of who's fault this was change.<br/>

The King held out his hand. It was smooth and cold. He wore silk white gloves and black suit pants and long sleeved vest. The vest was covered by a thick waistcoat that had white fur on the neck. Under the sleeves of the vest and waistcoat, she could make out the white long sleeve shirt he wore. Along his chest from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist was a red and blue sash with several pins.<br/>

His overcoat was held on his shoulders by what looked like a golden rope tied together. His vest had several golden buttons going down it, keeping it closed. Three in a row. His shoes were also the same color as his vest, pants, and overcoat. His face was smooth and looked soft. She noticed that he wore his long straight silver hair in a ponytail. Some hair was wrapped around the base of the ponytail. She also noted that it complemented his golden eyes. His however did not resemble gems like hers did. His tan skin looked nice with his hair and eyes. She lifted up the left side of her dress as they ascended the small steps to the matching gold and red chairs. They turned to face the crowd of people. The adviser opened his mouth to speak. "Now presenting their royal highness's, King Alaric de Amadeus house of Apollo and Queen Selena Eleanor de Amadeus house of Diana!"<br/>

'That's right,' Selena thought as those in front of her all placed a kneen on the marble floor with their right hand over their hearts and bowed. None of this was her husband's fault for wanting power. It wasn't her father's fault for wanting that same power. Selena felt her mouth turn upward. If those in front of her had looked up they would have seen their queen's grin. The only one that did was her king next to her. What he saw was a girl barely over 25 that had raven black hair with ruby crystal eyes and light pink lips that seemed to fit with her small smile on her simple face. Her eyes showed that she had realized the power she now had. They both came to that conclusion. She was not a little girl that dreamed of being queen.<br/>

The king and queen sat in their matching golden thrones, still holding hands, as the crowd stood up. ‘I’m not in this position of being his wife because of my family. I'm in this position because of the same power everyone wants. The same power I have always wanted.' She thought. She was now queen. And no one would take that power away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>